


初次

by MoriAkiko



Category: Mirai Sentai Timeranger
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 11:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriAkiko/pseuds/MoriAkiko
Summary: 红火不算太愉快的第一次插入H。





	初次

**Author's Note:**

> 自己写得不算太满意……OOC是我的。

“可以吗？”

这话问得没头没尾，可是泷泽直人还是理解了对方的深意。他把这个归咎于自身习惯性的察言观色，拒绝去想诸如什么“两个人之间的默契”一类的理由，虽然很多时候他们的确有着外人看来会羡慕不已的默契，不论是在战场还是在床上。直人看着对方不自觉摆出的撒娇表情，觉得有点头痛。果然还是没办法避免这个问题，这在两个人心意相通的现在，反倒显得没那么需要纠结，简直就像不得不完成的任务一样。每对情侣都会做的吧，到底要怎么开始呢，自两个人从温泉旅馆回来，诸如此类的问题就困扰直人已久，听到龙也问出来他反倒松了口气，随之而来的是面对不确定事项的紧张感。直人开始后悔自己查过相关的资料，现在那些语焉不详的描述争先恐后往脑子里蹦，整个人都绷紧了，脸上不自觉地露出不耐烦的表情。龙也却一直在做他的温柔情人，他抚摸着直人的脸颊，凑上去交换了一个轻柔的亲吻，沉着声用安抚的语调说着“交给我吧”。

就算你说交给你也……直人在内心里翻了个白眼，身体却在熟悉的气味和爱抚的触感当中慢慢放松了下来。他觉得自己应该回应对方，又困惑于如何行动，便只是乖顺地任由对方把他脱得一丝不挂。龙也把人裹在被子里试图减轻他在灯光下的不适，却又拉起他的手放在自己腰间，用恳求的眼神望着正不知所措的直人。最受不了他的这种眼神，直人叹了口气别开眼睛，强忍着羞耻感抓紧了龙也的上衣。脱别人的衣服比脱自己的衣服困难许多，尤其是当对方还抱着自己不肯放手的时候，直人有些火大，在提膝撞人之前龙也好歹是配合了一把，乖乖抬起身子放开了被压牢的布料。暖黄色灯光下龙也健康的小麦肤色让直人莫名有些脸红，他逃避似的不去看他，试图把脸埋在被子或枕头里随便某个地方，被察觉他意图的龙也一把按在了胸前。熟悉的黑暗和熟悉的味道，直人不自觉地嗅了嗅，感觉到轻吻落在自己的发间。

“我想……看着直人。”

被提到名字的人一瞬有些茫然，随后理解了对方是想要开着台灯。他有些后知后觉的害羞，正打算出言拒绝，龙也的声音又在耳边响起来。

“因为是第一次。……想要好好确认直人的样子……”

说什么第一次。明明之前也一直在胡来，想到对方的固执直人只想叹气。“随便你。”

龙也低下头捧着怀里人的脸，亲吻了直人的眼睛。事到如今两个人都裸裎相对，龙也反倒脸红起来，有些支吾：“我……也是第一次，如果弄痛直人的话，直人要告诉我哦。”

直人对这种纯情高中生一样的对话感到有些想笑，也没出声答应。他任由龙也的吻落在他唇间，甚至伸出舌尖回应了对方。只是这样，龙也就勃起了，那东西精神万分地戳在下面，甚至有些痛。龙也一只手按住直人脑后纠缠着，另一只手把自己的裤子褪到脚踝，掀开被子就蹬了出去。他有些急切地把直人翻成平躺，四肢并用压了个严实，被子里的温度迅速地升了上来。看他这样，直人有些怀疑这人平日里早看着他把该想不该想的脑补了个遍，不然怎么像发情期的动物一般都快开始摆动腰身，总觉得有些难以直视别过了头去。龙也立刻把脸埋进他颈窝，可以称得上贪婪地在耳边又嗅又舔，丝毫不掩饰自己的欲望，在喘息的间隔黏黏糊糊地叫着直人的名字。没多久被子里便潮热起来，龙也眼睛有些发红，胸口也出了薄薄一层细汗，却还顾忌着直人的羞耻心没有把被子掀走。忍不住抱怨了一句好热，直人翻了个白眼把起腻的人带被子一起掀下去，转了个身不去看他。龙也从身后贴了上来，带着高温的水气：“直人好白。”

说的什么屁话，直人懒得生气，烦躁于突然暴露在冷空气下不适应的感觉。其实哪有什么冷空气，家里为了照顾病号初冬都开着最高温的地暖，直人鸡皮疙瘩却起了一身。头次把自己的身体全部暴露给别人看，想想就觉得想要挖个地缝钻进去，偏偏被子还是自己掀开的，都没处说理去。他伸手想去关灯，却被龙也跨过他一把抓住，拽着又翻了个身埋进龙也怀里，被强烈了一点的，龙也的味道再次包围了。直人叹了口气，认命般地任由对方动作。稍稍有些刺痛的是龙也的亲吻，被用这种能留下青紫吻痕的力度吮吸着，大脑尽责地开始分泌镇痛的内啡肽，开始变得混沌和放松。化学物质的作用能有多大，不过又是直人欺骗自己的借口之一罢了，他正闭上双眼昏昏欲睡，那吻却一路向下，亲在了他从没想过的地方。直人猛地睁开了眼，龙也已经把他双腿架在自己肩膀上，腰下面不知何时塞了一个枕头，整个下半身悬空着尽入了龙也的眼。还没反应过来，龙也甚至伸出舌尖舔了口下面的小洞，然后几乎被奋力挣扎的直人踹飞出去。

“你在干什么啊？！”直人咆哮着，并拢双腿往床头逃，头差点儿磕在床架上。

龙也赶忙把手垫在直人脑后，露出了他从未见过的慌乱表情。“因为……觉得直人，很好吃。”他解释说，“直人不喜欢的话……”

“谁会喜欢啊？”直人羞愤，用不必要的音量说着，又迅速小声了下去，“什么很好吃……怎么可能好吃……”

“直人不要的话，就……”龙也伸手拿了枕头下面的润滑液，“还是用这个？”

“你在问谁啊。”

龙也沉默，俯身下去，试图用亲吻安抚对方。像炸了毛的猫一样，龙也想着，有一搭没一搭地抚摸着直人的腰侧，用手指在那片软肉上打着圈。润滑液放在手心焐热，又小心翼翼地探到身后去，明显感觉怀里的人整个绷紧了。“直人，”他低语着哄，尽量温柔地用脸颊蹭了上去，“放松一点……”

怎么可能放松下来，一旦想到接下来要做的事情，整个人都僵硬到无法动作。直人深吸口气，试图忽略身下滑溜溜的触感，强迫自己想点儿别的。那手却不遂他愿，一根手指慢慢顶开秘处，借着润滑有些强硬地插了进去。直人皱紧了眉头，很想大声叫他出去，话到嘴边又想起今天的“义务”，硬是咽了回去，化成喉咙里被激怒的低嘶。那处本就用来排泄，此时只想把侵入者推挤出去，可它根本无视直人身体的反应，在里面旋转按压四处作乱。直人泄愤似地咬了面前的龙也一口，在那蜜色胸膛上留下一个不算浅的圆润牙印，换来龙也一句低喘。

“直人……好紧。”龙也神色有些痴迷，若不是命门掌握在他手里，直人很想对着这张令人火大的脸揍上去，让他闭上说胡话的嘴。而现在直人只能尽量忍受这莫名其妙的触感，并不舒适，甚至有些令人反胃，他开始怀疑自己看到的资料里面那些描写的真实性。龙也却快要忍到极限，手指被高热的软肉紧紧包裹着，甚至能感受到内襞的蠕动，他光是想想就觉得硬到快要爆炸，偏偏又不能伤害怀里的人，连扩张都要慢慢来。他出了一脑门细汗，统统蹭着抹在直人身上，急切地在那有些单薄的胸口吻来吻去，含住乳尖吸吮拨弄。入口被润滑液抹了个里里外外，龙也加了一根手指进去，突然被撑大的感觉让直人瞪圆了眼，瞳孔都缩小了一圈。出于紧张，他浑身肌肉收缩着，喘息也变得急促起来，说不清是恐惧还是惊吓更多一点。龙也回忆着直人以前在床上的样子，他从不说哪里有感觉，可是碰到的话敏感身体绝对会给出回应。龙也把舌尖伸进了直人耳孔，模拟性交的节奏抽插搅动出一片水声，果然怀里的人体温都高了几分。尽量温柔地，龙也曲起手指一点点按压着内襞，收获了直人的一声惊喘。

“……什么啊，那是。”直人说完这句话欲盖弥彰似地咬住了下唇，被龙也欣喜若狂地胡乱吻了几下又放弃了堵住自己声音的打算。“直人好敏感，”龙也用脸拱来拱去喷上灼热吐息，“好可爱……”

被刺激着前列腺，直人忍受着莫名其妙的快感，一句本应该气势十足的话被说得软绵绵。“闭嘴，”他皱起眉头，“什么敏感不敏感……唔……”他觉得会发出这样声音的自己有些陌生，却又抵挡不住汹涌而来的情潮。试图用疼痛驱散快感，嘴唇却被龙也舔舐着，他只好去咬龙也的嘴唇。不太对劲，他想着，状态有些奇怪。从未处理过这种情况，一边想要逃离，一边觉得停不下来，大脑变得混沌，不太能控制身体的反应。被龙也爱抚亲吻过的地方微微发烫，好像还想要更多，阴茎慢慢立了起来，渴求着抚慰贴在龙也腿根。

“……浅见……”

直人喃喃，腰小幅度摆动着，身体诚实地反应着快感。龙也眼睛通红忍得发痛，草草加进第四根手指抽插几下，换上了自己的分身。那东西还是比手指围度粗上不少，直人吃痛挣扎起来，却被龙也紧紧禁锢在怀里。“浅见你个……停下！”直人骂不出口，刚刚积攒的快感烟消云散只剩割裂的疼痛，生理泪水都快被逼出来只好睁大双眼，强硬插入的那一方却突然哭了起来。

“直人……里面好舒服……”龙也抽噎着，眼泪汪汪，“我……在直人里面了……和直人，成为一体……”

直人突然觉得很无力，他才是想哭的那个，现在真不知道在干什么蠢事，还痛得要死。很想撬开浅见的脑壳看看里面是什么构造，直人想着，努力逃避疼痛一般神游天外，而龙也那根作孽的凶器却不遂他意地突然动了起来，宛如一根烧红的铁棒一样在体内翻搅着。真的很痛，从中间被撕成两半一样的感觉，都怀疑是不是裂开出了血，结果始作俑者却哭个不停。“对不起，直人，呜，很痛吗……对不起……”他在抽泣间隙说着道歉的话，动作还是根本没停，“直人，好紧……又热，又软，好舒服……直人，……好喜欢……喜欢直人……”

真的喜欢的话就停下来啊，直人抽着气忍痛，突然龙也的动作停了下来，抵在最深处颤动了下，又伸手抹了抹自己满脸的泪水。“抱歉，好像……弄脏了……”龙也根本抽都没抽出来，伏在直人身上黏糊糊亲来亲去，眼泪口水糊了他一身。终于结束了吗，直人想着，都没精力关注他内射的事，只想早点结束折磨。体内已经发泄过一轮的性器却又迅速涨了起来，精神奕奕地顶在内襞上，甚至比刚刚还要大了一圈似的，撑得直人一阵阵发疼，眼前仿佛飘着一层黑雾。“对不起，因为，直人里面太舒服了……”龙也用和软糯语调不相符的动作握着身下的细腰一下下撞击着。别说得好像是我的错一样啊，脱力得只能随波逐流的直人忍耐着痛苦想，就不应该答应他做这种事，真的很蠢，不会再有第二次了。

不知道已经被下了最后通牒的龙也，因为射过一次变得不那么急切，才想起照顾身下人的感受。直人早就痛到想要就地晕厥，因为龙也一直在动才没有真的昏迷过去，此时被放慢了速度轻柔对待也没有好到哪里去，只是多了软绵绵瞪人的力气。龙也挨了几记没什么威力的眼刀，抽噎着擦干了脸上的泪水，又涌了更多的泪水出来，这一次是心疼的眼泪。“对，对不起，我太喜欢直人了……有一点……控制不住……”他湿漉漉眼神望着直人的眼睛，暂停了身下动作凑上去吻了吻那被欺负得艳红的嘴唇。

直人已经没力气用脑，半闭着眼不想说话。最初的痛感已经过去，现在好像习惯了似的，加上射进去的东西润滑，已经不再是热辣辣的难受，而是被东西撑开填满的麻木。龙也朝着敏感点的方向耐心戳刺，已经挺了尸的直人腰部在床垫上弹动了一下，发出声不知是吃痛还是舒爽的声音。“直人果然很敏感……”龙也露出有些痴迷的笑容，念叨着诸如“好喜欢直人”之类的车轱辘话，开始一下下苛责着腺体。直人被这种温柔而强硬的攻势撞得浑身散架，比他自己诚实得多的快感一波波累积起来，已经超出了脑容量，大脑渐渐放弃了控制声带，有些嘶哑的呻吟从嘴角泄了出来。他混沌的大脑甚至觉得有些新奇，没有体会过的感觉慢慢把他包裹住了，并不惹人讨厌，不如说……有些快意。对于这样想的自己，直人发现他无法嗤之以鼻，可能是负责厌恶自己的部分被龙也不断重复的“喜欢”暂时关闭了。他闭上眼把自己交给了官能的快感，阴茎被龙也的手抚慰着，胸前被龙也亲吻，他放任自己达到了高潮，而龙也随后也拔了出来射在了他胸前。

黏糊糊的，但是很累，放松下来就觉得浑身每块肌肉都在发出劳累过度的呻吟。直人闭着眼逃避现实，仿佛这样就不用面对自己被龙也插到高潮的事实。龙也毫无所觉，他和之前没有做到终盘的每一次一样，抱着直人蹭来蹭去，腻腻歪歪地在耳边撒着娇，这次还多了些“直人的里面好紧还会吸人”之类的浑话。“对不起，都是我不好……弄进去了，不弄出来的话，明天会拉肚子的，这次我帮直人洗干净吧，下次不会了……”龙也没什么诚意地道着歉，一边催着直人去洗澡，一边抱紧着对方不放。

到底要不要洗澡啊，浅见这人……

里里外外被折腾了一遍，实在是没力气再想，直人头一歪，靠在龙也的胸口昏睡了过去。


End file.
